OS: Surprise!
by allylicity
Summary: Cécilia, pendant le mariage de Barry et Iris, remarque deux ou trois choses sur la belle informaticienne qui lui met la puce à l'oreille sur quelque chose d'essentiel. (Olicity)


**OS : Surprise !**

 **Cécilia, pendant le mariage de Barry et Iris, remarque deux ou trois choses sur la belle informaticienne qui lui met la puce à l'oreille sur quelque chose d'essentiel. (Olicity)**

Les filles se préparaient chez Joe West, le père de la future Mme Barry Allen.

 _« Bon sang ! Les filles, ce magasin fait des tailles trop petites !_ décréta Felicity en serrant les dents, en essayant désespérément de rentrer dans sa robe de demoiselles d'honneur.

 _\- Pourtant tu étais là aux derniers essayages_ … rappela Caitlin.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment…_

 _\- Dis-toi que j'ai dû faire d'autres essayages vu que le bébé grandit vite,_ finit Cécilia, la compagne de Joe, enceinte de quelques mois, dont le baby bump commençait à se voir.

Felicity mit au moins une vingtaine de minutes avant d'être présentable avec l'aide des filles.

Cécilia sur le moment ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait mais au fur et à mesure de la journée, quelques petites choses l'alertèrent.

Lorsque Felicity alla parler à Barry après le mariage avec Oliver à son bras, elle était devenue verdâtre rien qu'en sentant l'after shave du marié. L'inquiétude de l'archer n'avait pas échapper à la future maman.

De même que le léger vertige que l'informaticienne avait eu en s'avançant dans l'allée. Cécilia décida de parler à Joe.

 _\- Chéri, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de différent chez Felicity ces derniers jours ?_

 _\- Non, pas que je sache,_ répondit Joe hébété.

 _\- Elle n'est pas un peu fatiguée ?_

 _\- Beaucoup mais de ce que j'ai compris, à Star City, elle jongle entre plusieurs choses. Je la trouve très courageuse._

 _\- Moi aussi chéri,_ répondit Cécilia sceptique.

 _\- Il y a quelque chose ?_ demanda soudaine Joe, préoccupé.

Cécilia posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser. Au fil des années, Felicity était devenue une très bonne amie pour tous à Central City.

 _\- Rien d'inquiétant rassure toi. »_

* * *

La future maman profita d'un instant après le fromage pour aller vers la belle blonde qui prenait l'air.

 _« Envie de vomir ?_

Felicity se tenait à la rambarde du balcon, l'air pâle.

 _\- C'est déjà fait,_ répondit Felicity en paroles saccadées. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans les fruits de mers ou la sauce de la viande mais…_

 _\- Felicity,_ dit Cécilia en s'avançant et posant une main sur son épaule, _je ne crois pas que ce soit les fruits de mer qui soit la cause de vos troubles depuis quelques jours._

Felicity se redressa tant bien que mal et vit Cécilia poser une main sur son ventre. La jeune femme mit une minute pour comprendre :

 _\- Oula non ! Je ne suis pas enceinte !_ répliqua une blondinette choquée.

Cécilia souriait.

 _\- Du mal à rentrer dans ta robe, envie de vomir pour tout et n'importe quoi, des vertiges et de la fatigue…_

 _\- Oui c'est de la fatigue rien de plus…_ continua à s'entêter l'informaticienne.

 _\- Cécilia a raison Felicity._

Felicity tourna vivement la tête vers Sara qui venaient à leur rencontre.

 _\- Comment tu ? Pourquoi ? Non ! C'est…_

 _Je l'ai vu Felicity quand on a dû aller dans le futur,_ répondit Sara. _C'était dans un peu plus d'un an et je vous ai vu, Toi, Oliver, William et ce bébé. Moi aussi j'ai remarqué ta fatigue et le reste, Cécilia connait tout ça mieux que moi en ce moment._

Felicity se laissa glisser au sol, dans un état de sidération. Les filles s'assirent à côté d'elle.

 _\- De quoi as-tu besoin ma belle ?_ demanda Cécilia.

 _\- D'un test de grossesse apparemment_ , marmonna l'It Girl, ce qui fit sourire Sara.

Cécilia partit à la recherche d'un test qui lui restait chez elle et Sara et Felicity se mirent à discuter ensemble.

 _\- Tu sais, je serais vraiment heureuse pour Oliver et toi. C'est un beau cadeau que vous donne la vie._

 _\- Sara, un bébé ! tu te rends compte ! ça va tout changer. Oliver va paniquer ! Déjà qu'il apprend juste à être un bon papa avec William…_

Sara sourit.

 _\- Oliver sera enchantée, j'en suis persuadée. Vous avez traversé tant d'épreuves, un petit bout de chou serai le bienvenu._

Felicity acquiesça mais l'angoisse la prenait.

Angoisse qui s'amplifia lorsque les filles étaient dans une pièce attenante à la fête et que le test s'avéra :

 _\- Positif,_ souffla une Felicity livide.

Les filles serrèrent la jeune femme dans leur bras et la seule réaction qu'elle eut fut de dire :

 _\- Trouver Oliver pour moi s'il vous plait ! mais ne lui dites rien !_

 _\- A tes ordres princesse »,_ dit Sara en lui donnant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver débarqua très inquiet. Il embrassa son amour en la serrant contre lui.

 _« Les filles m'ont dit de venir. Que se passe-t-il ?_

Felicity lança un regard terrifié à son homme.

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty…_

La jeune femme lui montra le test de grossesse et partit dans une diarrhée verbale :

 _\- Surprise! Je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir eu envie de vomir depuis quelques jours, j'étais fatiguée et Cécilia m'a fait part de son intuition, intuition que je ne voulais pas écouter…pourtant j'ai mis du temps à rentrer dans ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur, encore un peu plus et il m'aurait fallu un chausse pied pour y rentrer… et Sara est venue et m'a dit qu'elle avait vu notre bébé dans le futur, un truc fou n'empêche, ça me peur, c'est… Ne me quitte pas !_

La seule réaction de l'archer fut d'éclater de rire, chose à laquelle notre It Girl ne s'attendait pas.

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle Oliver !_

 _\- Oui je sais, mais ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas babiller comme ça et j'adore quand tu le fais,_ termina le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Cette remarque fit sourire un peu la belle blonde.

 _\- On va avoir un bébé ? Tu crois que ça n'est pas trop tôt ?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Ça ne sera jamais trop tôt avec toi mon cœur »,_ répondit Oliver avant d'embrasser avec passion la femme de sa vie.

Le couple repartit faire la fête et dansèrent tranquillement sous les regards attendrit de Cécilia et Sara.

Quelques mois plus tard, Oliver, Felicity et William (qui était heureux pour son père et Felicity et surtout ravi d'avoir un frère ou une sœur), accueillir un petit Tommy au sein de leur famille.

La prochaine grossesse à être découverte ainsi serait celle d'Iris, ce qui ferait beaucoup rire l'informaticienne.


End file.
